Ascensão de Lua Nova
by MysticFalls91
Summary: Em Mystic Falls forças sobrenaturais se encontram.
1. O Encontro

Capítulo 1 – O Encontro

_**É um dia ensolarado na Toscana Italiana, uma família formada por um pai solteiro e seus dois filhos adolescentes estão entre um amontoado de caixas e objetos que deverão ser embalados.**_

_**- Stefan, me traga mais umas duas caixas do sótão.**_

_**- Só um momento Damon, estou um pouco atrapalhado aqui.**_

_**No sótão Stefan está tentando se desvencilhar da infindável coleção de arte que está na família a mais de dois séculos.**_

_**Carlisle chama os dois do segundo andar da mansão.**_

_**Quando chegam lá ficam extremamente surpresos.**_

_**- Pai, você já arrumou tudo?**_

_**- Já, daqui a pouco os contratados da transportadora estarão aqui. Temos que correr. Vocês tem mais ou menos meia hora para terminar com a bagunça do primeiro andar.**_

_**Meia hora depois tudo está arrumado na casa dos Salvatore.**_

_**Infelizmente eles terão de se mudar mais uma vez.**_

_**As despedidas nunca são fáceis.**_

_**Numa estrada chuvosa do Estado de Michigan um Volvo se desloca com velocidade.**_

_**- Quando vamos chegar? Pergunta Lexie.**_

_**- Parece que o tempo não é um grande problema para você, responde Damon se virando para trás e usando seu olhar divertido.**_

_**-Damon, nos poupe de seu humor negro. Deixe a minha namorada em paz, retruca Stefan.**_

_**- Mais uma hora e já deveremos estar lá, podem ficar tranqüilos, fala Carlisle já sem muita paciência depois de viajar 7 horas trancado com três adolescentes em seu carro.**_

_**Ao mesmo tempo em que a família Italiana viaja, uma estranha figura começa a desfazer as malas em sua nova mansão no interior da cidade de Mystic Falls.**_

_**Spike olha para Summerset e fala confiante:**_

_**- Tenho certeza que teremos sorte em nossa dança.**_

_**Summerset responde apenas com um aceno de cabeça e começa a analisar todo o trabalho que terá para colocar aquela velha mansão em ordem.**_

_**Enquanto Stefan e Lexie cochilam no banco de trás abraçados, Damon tenta encontrar alguma estação de rádio que não esteja tocando Taylor Swift, quando Carlisle finalmente avista a placa indicando a Cidade de Mystic Falls.**_

_**Finalmente eles haviam chegado. **_

_**Quando Damon encontra uma estação que pegue bem está tocando I Wanna Know What Love Is.**_

_**- Que tédio, quando finalmente eu me livro do casal ternurinha começa essa música melosa, reclama Damon.**_

_**- Você só diz isso porque ainda está sozinho.**_

_**- Só estou sozinho porque quero, afinal, as garotas não resistem a minha aparência, meu charme, persuassão e minha forte habilidade de agüentar Taylor Swift. **_

_**- Ah, tudo bem. Vamos deixar de lado seu egocentrismo exacerbado.**_

_**Quando o carro estaciona em frente à bela casa Vitoriana, Stefan e Lexie acordam.**_

_**- Ainda bem que já fizemos nossas matrículas on-line, assim só teremos que aparecer na escola depois de amanhã, afinal temos que colocar tudo em ordem ainda.**_

_**- Ah Stefan, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que não teremos problemas com nada, logo seremos os reis da escola.**_

_**- Olha só, o "Casalzinho do Ano" já fazendo planos para dominar os pobres mortais.**_

_**- Pelo menos nós jogamos limpo, diz Lexie em meio a uma grande risada.**_

_**- Qual a graça de termos poderes se não podemos usá-los, retruca Damon virando-se rápido e correndo pela casa para escolher o melhor quarto.**_

_**Uma garota de cabelos loiros encaracolados usando uma calça Jeans e uma blusa com os dizeres "You can't read my mind" ( Você não pode ler a minha mente), passeia no cemitério de Fell's Church atenta as sombras que se movem entre as lápides.**_

_**Buffy sente um arrepio e atrás dela uma figura se materializa.**_

_**- O que você está fazendo no cemitério com uma estaca?**_

_**Buffy se vira chocada por não ter percebido aquela presença antes.**_

_**Ela começou a analisar o estranho a sua frente e ficou surpresa. Seu rosto era pálido sob a luz da noite, mas suas feições eram bem definidas e quase perfeitas sob o emaranhado de cabelos escuros.**_

_**- Desculpe por ter assustado você, meu nome é Damon.**_

_**- Não se anda por um cemitério silenciosamente, tente fazer algum barulho, assobie ou coisa parecida.**_

_**- Não foi minha intenção, mas mais estranho do que andar silenciosamente em um cemitério é uma garota sozinha, a essa hora da noite, em um cemitério segurando uma estaca.**_

_**- Depois desse susto você ficou me devendo uma. Vou deixar você pensando em mil hipóteses até chegar a que mais faça sentido.**_

_**- Meu primeiro palpite seria que você está caçando vampiros.**_

_**- Por acaso você acha que está na Transilvânia?**_

_**- Ohh, uma cética, posso mudar este conceito, porque não vamos á algum lugar juntos, diz ele olhando firmemente para seus olhos.**_

_**- Não costumo sair com estranhos, muito menos com pessoas que conheci em um cemitério, disse Buffy enquanto se virava para voltar para casa.**_

_**Stefan encontra Damon estarrecido olhando para o nada.**_

_**- Damon o que houve?**_

_**- Finalmente encontrei uma garota com juízo.**_

_**- Você está a cada dia mais estranho, acho que os anos não estão lhe fazendo muito bem.**_

_**- Buffy, Elena, Dawn,Jeremy, desçam, estou com o café pronto, chama Charlie.**_

_**- Droga hoje tem biologia no primeiro tempo – reclama Buffy.**_

_**- Pior sou eu que vou estar no meio de estranhos – retruca Elena.**_

_**Enquanto terminam suas reclamações Jeremy entra no quarto, as duas levantam imediatamente e pulam em cima dele.**_

_**-Que bom que você chegou, pelo menos você vai poder nos levar no primeiro dia de aula, falou Elena enquanto o irmão tentava se desvencilhar das duas.**_

_**Chegando a escola Buffy avista seus amigos sentados em um banco em frente o prédio principal.**_

_**- Xander, Cordélia, Bonnie, que saudade!**_

_**- Ah, claro, não nos vemos desde ontem à noite, diz Xander brincando.**_

_**- Xander, fique calado! Buffy e Elena, esse é meu irmão Jacob, se apressa Bonnie.**_

_**-Oi, diz Jacob meio sem graça. **_

_**-Acho que você e Elena vão para mesma classe, é o primeiro dia dela no primeiro ano também, disse Buffy tentando aproximar os dois.**_

_**-Está bem, chega de tanta conversa, fiquem os dois aí que nós temos mais o que fazer.**_

_**- O que a sutil Cordélia quis dizer é que você e Jacob podem ficar aqui enquanto nós damos um pulo na biblioteca, fala Xander olhando para Elena enquanto tenta desfazer o mal estar.**_

_**-Está bem, nós temos que ir para aula de qualquer forma, o sinal já tocou, fala Jacob se adiantando para ficar o menor tempo possível com Elena.**_

_**Na biblioteca os quatro encontram Giles com o nariz enfiado numa pilha de livros e espirrando como um maluco.**_

_**-Ainda bem que você está aqui, fala Buffy dirigindo-se ao Bibliotecário.**_

_**- Como se ele pudesse estar em outro lugar, sussurra Cordélia.**_

_**Buffy olhando com mau humor para Cordélia começa a contar o que aconteceu na noite passada.**_

_**- Mas como você não o ouviu chegando?**_

_**-Eu não sei bem, quando o vi já estava atrás de mim e tenho certeza que quando ele me convidou para sair, senti um poder sendo lançado.**_

_**-Mas se ele fosse como os outros você teria sabido o que fazer.**_

_**-Acho que estamos lidando com algo bem diferente aqui, desabafa Buffy.**_

_**- Fiquem de olho nele, podemos nos reunir aqui de novo no final da tarde.**_

_**Mais tarde no refeitório, os quatro estão novamente reunidos.**_

_**-Olhem para direita, ali os dois sentados sozinhos. Discretamente Cordélia.**_

_**-Ah Buffy, não enche. Eu já sei quem eles são. Você quer saber ou não?**_

_**- Fala logo, diz Bonnie já sem paciência.**_

_**- Eles são os irmãos Salvatore, acabaram de chegar da Itália, com seu pai, ele é médico, começou a atender hoje no hospital geral.**_

_**-Como é que você já sabe disso tudo, perguntou Xander atônito.**_

_**- Querido, uma rainha tem seus contatos.**_

_**- Rápida a sua irmã, hein Buffy? Mal chegou na escola e já formou um séquito de seguidores, disse Cordélia olhando para Elena que já estava rodeada de amigos.**_

_**-Isso é medo, Cordélia? Perguntou Xander sarcasticamente.**_

_**- Imagina, a garota é uma novata.**_

_**- Ela sempre foi assim, é nato, disse Buffy. Mas pelo jeito nem todos gostaram tanto dela assim?**_

_**- De quem você está falando? Perguntou Bonnie.**_

_**- Do Jacob, você viu como ele foi rápido em se livrar dela?**_

_**- Ele está passando por uma fase estranha, não consigo ver o que está acontecendo.**_

_**-Você teve alguma visão interessante ultimamente?**_

_**- Vejo algo estranho nos irmãos Salvatore, mas não sei bem o que é.**_

_**- Desde que eles não sejam vampiros, demônios ou lobisomens, está tudo bem.**_

_**A mesa cai numa gargalhada.**_

_**-Você está vendo aquela garota à esquerda?Comenta Damon para seu irmão.**_

_**-Qual, a pelo menos três garotas ali.**_

_**- A loira, que parece estar falando sobre a gente.**_

_**- Sim! Engraçado, você parece ficar meio desconcertado quando fala dela.**_

_**- Ah, Stefan, você nunca teve a mente de um bom conquistador. Foi com ela que eu encontrei ontem no cemitério. Acredita que ela resistiu a minha persuassão?**_

_**-Ah, por isso que você está tão preocupado, deve ter sido um grande golpe no seu orgulho.**_

_**- Eu só preciso de tempo. Estava na verdade pensando na Lexie presa em casa.**_

_**- Como se você estivesse muito preocupado. Dessa vez vou deixar você se safar. Quanto a Lexie, ela disse que vai nos pegar no final da aula. Ela está colocando tudo em ordem.**_

_**Enquanto isso sentado em um canto afastado da sala Jacob sente uma febre estranha. Uma vontade incontrolável de correr e se afastar dali. Parecia que todos os seus sentidos estavam desorientados, ele não entendia o que poderia estar acontecendo, afinal apenas a troca de escola não poderia estar fazendo tudo isso com ele.**_

_**Jacob era descendente de índios quileutes, e até o momento estudava na escola da reserva.**_

_**Como sua irmã Bonnie havia mudado de escola a mais de um ano e ele havia terminado o ensino fundamental, fora obrigado a mudar também.**_

_**Mas só o fato de deixar seus amigos não poderia o estar afetando tanto assim.**_

_**Jacob estava decidido a conversar com seu avô Billy Black quando voltasse à reserva. Ele saberia como ajudá-lo.**_

_**Mais tarde após o encontro com Giles, que não sido muito produtivo, pois a espiã mor da escola, Cordélia não obtivera nenhuma nova informação. Todos resolveram se reunir no Fangs.**_

_**O Fangs era o bar mais famoso de Mystic Falls. **_

_**Lá Buffy havia sentido todas as mudanças que agora ela via ocorrerem com Elena.**_

_**Seus sentidos haviam ficado mais aguçados, ela havia ficado mais forte praticamente da noite para o dia, além das malditas premunições, a que ela não havia se acostumado nem depois de tanto tempo em sua posição.**_

_**Buffy se afastou do grupo para pegar uma bebida e seus sentidos apontaram à mesma presença que havia sentido no dia anterior.**_

_**Ela se vira e novamente esbarra em Damon e os dois falam ao mesmo tempo:**_

_**- O garoto do cemitério.**_

_**- A garota da estaca.**_

_**-Quem é a sua amiga, Damon, perguntou Lexie se aproximando dos dois.**_

_**- Essa é Buffy...**_

_**-Summers, responde Buffy.**_

_**-Essa é a Lexie, a namorada enxerida do meu irmão. Já que estamos todos aqui vamos fazer as honras.**_

_**Esse é Stefan, a minha metade mais sem graça.**_

_**- Obrigada Damon.**_

_**- Temos Biologia juntos, diz Buffy.**_

_**-Inglês e francês também, completa Damon.**_

_**- Muito observador, disse Buffy pensativa.**_

_**- Uma das poucas qualidades dele, disse Lexie com sarcasmo.**_

_**-Ok, mas mudando de assunto, porque você não nos apresenta aos seus amigos?**_

_**-Pessoal esses são Stefan, Damon e Lexie.**_

_**- E aqui Xander, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy e...**_

_**- Oi, se levanta Cordélia.**_

_**-Cordélia, como vocês já devem ter notado.**_

_**Todos começam a conversar animadamente, enquanto Buffy os observa.**_

_**Quando Elena sente que ninguém está escutando pergunta aos sussurros a Bonnie:**_

_**-O Jacob não vem? Ele não pareceu muito animado com a minha presença hoje.**_

_**- Não se preocupe com isso, o Jacob está sob a forte influência dos hormônios da adolescência, tenho certeza que ele gostou de você.**_

_**Enquanto isso Buffy sente que está sendo observada.**_

_**Xander a chama e acena com a cabeça.**_

_**Imediatamente ela levanta e se dirige a porta, mas não sem passar despercebida pelos olhos de Damon.**_

_**Sem papas na língua Damon logo pergunta:**_

_**-Sua amiga tem namorado?**_

_**-Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta, diz Xander enciumado.**_

_**- Pelo jeito deve ter mais de um, retruca Damon aborrecido.**_

_**No beco ao lado do bar, Spike aguarda a caçadora.**_

_**-Olá, doçura, estava a tempos esperando por você.**_

_**- Mas eu só demorei um minuto e nosso momento juntos não vai durar um segundo.**_

_**- Confiante! Gosto disso.**_

_**A conversa não demora muito e os dois começam a lutar freneticamente.**_

_**Buffy soca Spike e ele a empurra em direção à parede. Ela o afasta com um chute, ele cai e a carrega junto. Os dois rolam e ele a imobiliza e sussurra em seu ouvido:**_

_**- Não esperei tanto tempo para terminar tão rápido. Tenha cuidado eles estão vindo.**_

_**Spike não insiste na luta, seu objetivo era testar os poderes da caçadora. Ele se afasta desaparecendo na escuridão enquanto ela se levanta e pensa que só há uma coisa a fazer.**_

_**Buffy volta correndo ao bar e fala a Elena:**_

_**- Nós já estamos indo, enquanto lança um olhar significativo a Xander.**_

_**-Quem quiser carona venha comigo, fala Xander.**_

_**Nisso os amigos se levantam deixando o trio novato sem entender nada.**_

_**- Garotos estranhos, diz Lexie.**_

_**- Não consigo ler a mente dela, dispara Stefan.**_

_**- Talvez você não entenda a mente de uma garota.**_

_**- Parece que nem você, pois não teve nenhum avanço com ela, diz Lexie.**_

_**- Como se não tivesse sido eu que fiz tudo para juntar vocês dois.**_

_**Lá vem ele novamente, pensa Stefan enquanto se dirige ao Volvo de seu pai.**_

_**- Tudo bem, te devo uma Damon, vou te dar uma ajudinha com a garota nova.**_

_**Enquanto Dawn, Jeremy e Elena dormem. Buffy se reúne com os membros do conselho da caçadora, formado por Charlie, Judith, mãe de Bonnie e Jacob, e Giles, o sentinela.**_

_**- Ele disse que eles estão vindo.**_

_**- Ele não foi mais específico, perguntou Charlie preocupado.**_

_**- Não, mas vindo de um vampiro é muito preocupante.**_

_**- Ele também disse que estava me esperando há muito tempo.**_

_**-Mas o que é isso, falou Judith, há bastante tempo um líder não aparecia por aqui.**_

_**- Elena está sofrendo as mudanças, pude sentir isso. Ela veio falar comigo há algumas semanas. Bonnie também me contou sobre algumas visões, mas até agora não tinha conseguido juntar as peças.**_

_**- Ótimo, com mais algum tempo teremos uma nova caçadora para treinar. Enquanto isso fiquemos atentos. Amanhã após as aulas devemos nos reunir para contar a ela. Encontrem-me amanhã na Biblioteca, já terei encontrado as respostas.**_

_**Buffy sobe preocupada com tudo que aconteceu. Colocar sua irmã em risco não estava nos seus planos.**_

_**Durante a noite seu sono é irrequieto, ela acorda com um rosto em mente, ninguém menos do que o misterioso Damon Salvatore.**_

_**Buffy não havia colocado eles na equação, mas sabia que havia algo de estranho com aqueles três.**_

_**Na casa dos Salvatore uma conversa se inicia, durante seu estranho café da manhã;**_

_**- Carlisle, há alguma de errado com aquela garota?**_

_**- Só porque ela ignora você, Damon.**_

_**- É, isso também entre outras coisas.**_

_**-A partir do que vocês me contaram estou com um forte pressentimento de que ela é uma caçadora.**_

_**- Uma o que? Perguntou Damon incrédulo.**_

_**- Uma caça-vampiros, responde Lexie.**_

_**Damon e seus relacionamentos complicados pensou Stefan.**_

_**- Ela deve ser uma caçadora de demônios humanos que tomam sangue. Senão ela já teria nos notado. Sermos sangues puros tem suas vantagens.**_

_**- Já encontrei algumas como ela, podem ter certeza de que elas se atualizam rápido, comentou Lexie.**_

_**- Podemos tentar explicar a ela que não nos alimentamos de humanos, participou Stefan.**_

_**- Temos que conseguir falar com ela, antes que ela descubra por si mesma argumentou Damon enquanto tomava mais um gole de xícara de sangue aquecido.**_

_**Carlisle pondera que o melhor é que ele converse com ela sozinho, para que o impacto seja menor.**_

_**- Ficaremos vigiando, mas não vamos nos intrometer se não for necessário.**_

_**-Vou tentar encontrá-la no Fangs para que ela não faça nenhum escândalo.**_

_**- Tudo bem, ficaremos atentos, gritou Stefan da escada enquanto se dirigia para quarto para se arrumar para escola.**_

_**-Odeio quando ele faz isso, observou Lexie já sem paciência.**_

_**Durante o almoço os irmãos Salvatore concentram toda sua atenção para tentar escutar o que está acontecendo na mesa de Buffy Summers.**_

_**Ficam sabendo de que todos os seus amigos já estão a par de sua condição. **_

_**Enquanto isso numa conversa paralela Cordélia questiona Xander sobre sua reação exagerada quando Damon perguntou do estado civil de Buffy.**_

_**- Eu não gosto dele, responde Xander.**_

_**- Por quê? Ele é lindo!**_

_**- Também não parece que você está levando essa relação muito a sério.**_

_**- Só porque estou namorando você não tenho que estar cega, Harris.**_

_**-Vamos considerar essa rodada empatada. Mas não pretendo jogar esse jogo de novo.**_

_**Eles são interrompidos quando Buffy convida a todos para voltar ao Fangs à noite, mas não sem antes avisar sobre a reunião na Biblioteca.**_


	2. Revelações

Capítulo 2 – REVELAÇÕES

_**Quando Buffy chega a Biblioteca todos já estão reunidos. Elena não entende bem o motivo de estar ali.**_

_**Ela nunca se sentira deslocada em nenhum grupo, mas esse era um círculo fechado, cheio de mistérios e segredos que ela nunca havia compreendido.**_

_**Giles se adianta, e decide pular a parte das apresentações. Afinal todos ali já estavam cansados de se conhecer. Eles não sabiam por onde começar e o silêncio foi mais longo do que o esperado, até que Giles resolveu contar toda a história.**_

_**-Elena, começou ele.**_

_**Elena ficou sobressaltada por ele tê-la chamado, afinal não havia se dado conta de que era a convidada de honra.**_

_**- Tenho que lhe contar uma história antiga, que possui desdobramentos até os nossos dias.**_

_**No início dos tempos o mundo que conhecemos hoje era habitado apenas por demônios, eles foram banidos e assim os humanos puderam tomar seu lugar.**_

_**Antes de partir, o último demônio se alimentou de sangue de um humano, mas o deixou vivo, misturando a sua essência com a dele. Assim o corpo do humano sobreviveu, mas o demônio o ocupou, surgindo o primeiro vampiro. **_

_**Assim começou a saga dessa nova raça, que se proliferou muito rapidamente e, portanto teve que ser detida.**_

_**Os Sábios daquela época tomaram a decisão de eleger uma protetora. Escolheram uma garota e misturam seu espírito ao do demônio original, dando a ela poderes de derrotar as forças do mal.**_

_**-Charlie interrompeu, desde então inúmeras caçadoras surgiram. Sempre que uma morre uma escolhida toma o seu lugar.**_

_**Elena parecia estar tonta com aquela situação. Aquela era o tipo de história de filmes de terror. Mas ela estava sendo contada pelas pessoas em que ela mais confiava no mundo.**_

_**- Lhe contamos essa história porque sua irmã mais velha é uma caçadora, iniciou Judith.**_

_**Elena olha com cara de descrença para Buffy tentando entender como ela pode guardar esse segredo por tanto tempo.**_

_**- Você é a próxima "Escolhida" e precisa ser treinada para entrar em combate.**_

_**Elena mantém seu olhar descrente, até que tudo parece sair do lugar.**_

_**- Isso é uma loucura! **_

_**Elena começa a lembrar de todas as coisas estranhas que haviam ocorrido nos últimos anos. De todas as vezes que a irmã e seus amigos apareciam machucados, ensangüentados ou simplesmente passavam horas escondidos naquela mesma biblioteca em que ela se encontrava agora.**_

_**- Isso não faz sentido! Sussurra Elena mais uma vez.**_

_**- Elena, eu também senti tudo isso que você está sentindo agora. Mas o melhor é se resignar logo. Você nasceu para ser uma caçadora, argumenta Buffy tentando fazer com que a irmã se sinta melhor.**_

_**- Não é tão ruim assim, você vai ficar sexy com uma estaca, dispara Xander tentando amenizar a situação.**_

_**Cordélia não gostando nada do que ouviu lhe dá um forte tapa no braço.**_

_**- Achei que tínhamos um acordo.**_

_**-Não se preocupe Cordy, eu também gosto do estilo donzelas em perigo, continuou Xander.**_

_**- Elena, nós precisamos que você saia na próxima caçada junto com Buffy. Essa situação é diferente do que enfrentamos até agora, diz Charlie.**_

_**Após toda comoção e impacto inicial da conversa a sala pareceu ficar mais leve enquanto Buffy e seus amigos narravam suas aventuras mais estranhas.**_

_**Elena pareceu se acalmar, mas ainda levaria um bom tempo para aceitar tudo aquilo.**_

_**Novamente no Fangs todos se divertiam animados.**_

_**Cordélia e Xander dançavam loucamente, enquanto Buffy e Elena conversavam sentadas no balcão.**_

_**Elena ainda tinha muitas dúvidas principalmente sobre como aprenderia a lutar sendo tão delicada.**_

_**- Depois que começar a treinar você verá que seu instinto ficará mais aguçado. Você vai se acostumar logo! Disse Buffy com segurança.**_

_**Jacob entra intempestivamente porta adentro procurando por Bonnie. Ele precisava lhe contar algumas novidades.**_

_**Ele olha em volta e vê cada um dos conhecidos entretidos com alguma coisa. Bonnie não estava lá, como as últimas novidades haviam sido bastante dramáticas ela havia aproveitado esse tempo para conseguir mais informações com alguns velhos bruxos da cidade.**_

_**Jacob fica um pouco desnorteado, mas logo avista Elena que agora está sozinha já que Buffy havia se levantado inesperadamente para falar com um amigo de longa data que não via há muito tempo. **_

_**Mesmo não sendo Elena sua pessoa preferida no mundo, Jacob adianta-se em sua direção.**_

_**-Você sabe onde está a minha irmã?**_

_**-Oi, Jacob, está tudo bem, diz Elena em um tom de reprovação.**_

_**-Não, está tudo mau, tudo péssimo.**_

_**-Acho impossível você estar numa situação pior do que a minha.**_

_**-O que foi? Você está tendo problemas com a sua chapinha de cabelo?**_

_**- Garanto que o rebelde sem causa deve estar tendo sérios problemas com a embreagem.**_

_**- Sério, Elena, você não tem nem idéia do que está acontecendo comigo.**_

_**-Vamos ver quem ganha! Eu acabei de saber que minha irmã é uma caça-vampiros e eu sou a próxima da linhagem. **_

_**- Jacob fica surpreso, mas não se intimada com a confissão. Acabo de saber que meus ancestrais descendem de lobos e o que eu achava ser apenas uma história infantil é a mais pura verdade.**_

_**- Caça-vampiros! Diz Elena exacerbada.**_

_**- Lobisomem! Dispara Jacob quebrando a garrafa que segura em sua mão.**_

_**-Minha vida acabou não poderei fazer mais nada das coisas que me interessavam, além de que estarei colocando minha vida em risco praticamente todos os dias.**_

_**-Isso é fichinha, eu não posso nem mais me irritar que em poucos segundos viro uma bola de pêlos.**_

_**Elena fica enternecida com a revelação de Jacob e com sua confiança nela.**_

_**Jacob se dá conta que os dois estão na mesma situação. De agora em diante estarão lutando do mesmo lado.**_

_**- Ah, esqueci de mencionar que Lobos caçam vampiros.**_

_**- Diante disso proponho declararmos trégua.**_

_**-De acordo!**_

_**No outro lado do bar Buffy respira fundo e encara a figura que lhe fizera levantar com tanta rapidez.**_

_**- Olá, Angel!**_


	3. Sombras do Passado

Capítulo 3 –

_**- Buffy, tenho novidades que podem lhe interessar.**_

_**-Espero que você seja mais específico do que o vampiro que andou me atacando.**_

_**- Já sei que Spike está na cidade e veio com más intenções.**_

_**-Como você sabe o nome dele?**_

_**-Nós dois somos velhos conhecidos.**_

_**-Prefiro me abster dos detalhes. Você sabe o que ele quis dizer com "Eles estão vindo?".**_

_**-Eles são os seguidores do "The First" (o primeiro), a essência do mal.**_

_**-Ah, ótimo isso é reconfortante.**_

_**-Mas parece que ele está mais poderoso desde que o enfrentamos da última vez.**_

_**- Há dois estrangeiros que chegaram a pouco na cidade e parecem um tanto suspeitos.**_

_**- Você poderia me dizer quem são para que eu possa sondar.**_

_**-Quando você volta para LA?**_

_**-Assim que consiga encaminhar as coisas por aqui, mas pretendo continuar atento ao que acontece.**_

_**Damon Salvatore entra sozinho no bar e vê Buffy e Angel conversando.**_

_**Nunca me engano quanto à concorrência, pensa Damon.**_

_**Buffy dá a conversa como terminada, agradece**_

_**distante pelo apoio, apesar de sentir uma forte**_

_**vontade de passar mais tempo com Angel.**_

_**Damon aproveita para se aproximar rapidamente de Angel. **_

_**- Sabia que iríamos nos encontrar, só não sabia que seria aqui.**_

_**- Angel demora um pouco a reconhecer Damon, mas logo se lembra que já havia visto fotos dele em uma ocasião em que havia visitado Carlisle na Itália.**_

_**- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - pergunta Angel.**_

_**- Engraçado, eu ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta - responde Damon. Se você responder eu respondo também, completa ele.**_

_**- Eu vim morar com a minha família aqui, até onde eu sei o Eua é um país livre onde as pessoas podem morar onde querem - responde Damon sarcasticamente.**_

_**-Vim ajudar uma velha amiga - responde Angel. Soube que você veio morar aqui com Carlisle e Stefan.**_

_**Damon fica surpreso por Angel conhecê-lo de alguma forma, mas lembra-se que Carlisle já havia contado algumas histórias de um vampiro que batia com a descrição de Angel.**_

_**- Então você é o famoso defensor dos indefesos Angel? Pergunta Damon.**_

_**- Sua amiga não parece nem um pouco indefesa. Completa.**_

_**- Aparentemente você ignora muitas coisas que estão acontecendo por aqui, responde Angel impaciente.**_

_**-Será que você pode me contar as novidades, então? Pergunta Damon sarcástico.**_

_**Carlisle chega de repente e interrompe a conversa dos dois.**_

_**- Angel, apesar de ser bom vê-lo tenho um mau pressentimento sobre sua presença aqui.**_

_**-Bom vê-lo Carlisle, mas sua impressão está certa. Não tenho boas notícias.**_

_**- Não tenho muito tempo Carlisle, vou direto ao assunto. O "the first" retornou e tem péssimos planos para Mystic Falls. Mas primeiro ele precisava acabar com a caçadora.**_

_**- Temos uma caçadora aqui? Pergunta Carlisle.**_ _**Claro que temos, estamos em Mystic Falls, onde estava com a cabeça.**_

_**- Com essa novidade provavelmente teremos mais de uma.**_

_**- Já adiantando futuras perguntas, Buffy é a caçadora!**_

_**Damon fica resignado, e concorda mentalmente com a implicância do irmão que sempre frisou sua pré-disposição para relacionamentos difíceis.**_

_**- Se você está brincando, não tem graça, diz Damon.**_

_**- Angel não costuma brincar sobre essas coisas, corta Carlisle.**_

_**Nesse meio tempo chega Xander, apressado e preocupado. **_

_**- Angel, Buffy foi ao cemitério, é o Spike novamente.**_

_**Angel olha seriamente para todos os presentes e levanta rapidamente.**_

_**- Carlisle assente com a cabeça para Damon e segue Angel, mesmo sem que esse tivesse pedido a sua ajuda.**_

_**Damon não pensa duas vezes e concorda com Carlisle. Apesar de não saber bem onde está se metendo pressente que a situação deve estar complicada.**_

_**Todos se movimentam simultaneamente como se nada mais precisasse ser dito correm ao cemitério.**_


	4. Cont do Cap 3 Sombras do Passado

Capítulo 3 – Sombras do Passado

_**Chegando ao cemitério eles se defrontam com um cenário no mínimo perturbador.**_

_**Buffy e Spike trocam insultos e estão prontos para partir para luta corporal, enquanto isso uma horda de vampiros famintos se movimenta nas sombras com o único intuito de trucidar a caçadora.**_

_**- Vamos acabar logo com isso, seu sangue suga.**_

_**- Claro, esqueci que a temível caçadora tem aula de manhã! Retruca ele em um tom mais do que sarcástico. Cuidado para não se confundir e me atacar com a lapiseira.**_

_**Enquanto os dois discutem calmamente, os vampiros se movem rapidamente pelas sombras, só aguardando o sinal de Spike.**_

_**Mas quando os dois se dão conta, uma grande arena de luta já está armada, os vampiros se anteciparam ao sinal quando avistaram a comitiva de Buffy.**_

_**- O que você está fazendo? Pergunta Buffy aturdida.**_

_**- Aparentemente, salvando a sua vida? Retruca Damon.**_

_**Um vampiro escapa das mãos de Damon e velozmente prepara para ataca-lo, mas num piscar de olhos Damon aparece por tras dele e o empurra, fazendo o vampiro voar até o outro lado do cemitério.**_

_**- O que você é? Pergunta Buffy chocada.**_

_**Neste instante surge Carlisle na frente dos dois e sugere:**_

_**- Que tal vocês deixarem a discussão de relacionamento para depois!**_

_**- Ótima idéia - grita Stefan do outro lado do cemitério sendo encurralado por três vampiros.**_

_**Os dois se olham e decidem aderir a sugestão, indo um para cada lado. Damon corre para ajudar o irmão e Buffy volta a perseguir Spike.**_

_**No auge da luta, um lobo castanho claro salta das sombras voando no vampiro mais proximo e estraçalhando-o.**_

_**Alguns minutos depois Elena chega, ainda um pouco desajeitada, mas já demonstrando um dom natural,sendo seguida de perto por Xander e Cordélia que carregam nada menos do que um lança-chamas.**_

_**Em poucos minutos a situação está controlada, com os poucos vampiros sobreviventes fugindo apavorados.**_

_**- Sabe o que eu mais odeio nesses vampiros? Pergunta Cordélia sarcasticamente.**_

_**- O que o fato deles te matarem lentamente sugando o seu sangue? Indaga Xander.**_

_**- Não! A sujeira que eles fazem, eu tenho que lavar minhas roupas e meu cabelo pelo menos três vezes até sair essa poeira nojenta.É um infortùnio, reclama ela.**_

_**- Cordy, só você mesmo, sorri Xander.**_


End file.
